Generator Rex: Valentine's Day Anthology
by YellowAngela
Summary: An anthology is a collection of stories. I wanted to do a Valentine's Day countdown again but I don't have time. So I picked a few of my favorite people to write stories about. As usual there are no lemons, limes, or slashes, just friendship, family, and love. This will only be for the month of February 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**So an anthology is a collection of stories. I was going to be ambitious and write another Valentine's Day Countdown but realized that I don't have the time. So I picked a few of my favorite couples/ friendships/ family and decided to include a short chapter about them. As usual there are no lemons, limes, or slashes. Those are not my thing. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own nada.**

 **Rex and Circe**

"What are we watching?" Rex asked staring at the screen.

"It's called _The Binder_. Nora falls in love with richboy Allen. But his parents object. Will their love survive?" Circe read the cover of the DVD jacket.

"Another one?" Rex groaned.

Circe glared at him. "What do you mean another one?"

"Last week it was _Awake in Albuquerque_ and the week before that it was _Love Probably_. When can I see one of my movies?" Rex whined.

"What are you talking about? Last month we had a marathon of Sumo Slammers!" Circe huffed. "The first movie was already a stretch. I can't believe they made 13 more."

"Those are classics!" Rex protested.

"Yeah, I don't think they're going to be archived anytime soon at the Library of Congress." She scoffed.

"Hey, there are legions of fans out there." Rex pointed out.

"There's no accounting for taste." Circe snorted.

"And this is the pinnacle of fine cinema?" Rex pointed at the screen.

"At least it has a plot." She argued.

"Right, it just has the plot of every chick flick in the world." Rex said.

"It's not a chick flick." Circe shook her head.

"I don't know any other guys who watch this crap." Rex sniffed.

Caesar walked in. "Oh, there's my movie. Are you done with it yet?" He picked up the jacket for _The Binder._

"Not yet. We just started." Circe told him.

"Oh, well, when you're done leave it here. I'll come get it later." He walked out.

Circe looked at Rex triumphantly.

"He doesn't count." Rex said flatly.

They both sat silently fuming not really seeing the movie. Finally, Rex sighed.

"Look, I'm s…s…s…sorry. I'm just not into these movies."

Circe also sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I really can't stand those movies you like."

"Well, maybe we could find something we both can agree on." Rex suggested.

"We've been through it before. We can't agree on a single movie." Circe groaned.

"But we can agree on something we both hate." Rex said off-handedly.

Circe looked at him incredulously. "You mean watch a movie we both can't stand? How does that make sense?"

"Watch." Rex turned off the DVD player. He then turned on the movie streaming app on the television. Soon a new title card appeared on the screen.

"This is _I Know What You Were Screaming at the Scary Witch Project._ " Circe gaped at the screen.

"Yup." Rex grinned.

"This is one of the worst movies ever to come out!" Circe proclaimed.

"Yup." Rex agreed.

"It has negative stars on Rotten Tomatoes!" She declared.

"Yup." Rex nodded.

"Its actors even apologized for starring in it." Circe said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Rex laughed.

Circe looked at him and a small smile started. "We're just going to sit and riff at it, aren't we?"

"You got it." Rex sat back. "We are going to go all _Mystery Science Theater 3000_ on it!"

"Cool." She snuggled against him. She watched the opening. "Hey, why don't I stay by myself in an abandoned cabin in the woods that doesn't get cell signal?"

"Wait, wait. That's not stupid enough… let me go investigate that mysterious sound with a barely working flashlight." Rex continued.

"In heels." She added.

"Yes, in heels." Rex smiled at her. Circe smiled back.

They spent the rest of the night making fun of the movie. By the end they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

Finally, after they were able to catch their breath, they sat back content.

Circe leaned over and kissed Rex on the cheek. Rex looked at her in surprise.

"What was that for?"

Circe shrugged. "Sometimes you have a good idea or two."

"Yeah? You know what my next idea is?" Rex smirked.

"Uh-oh." Circe raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"This…" He leaned in and kissed her. Taken by surprise, Circe closed her eyes and kissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I mention that this is all fluff? BTW thanks for the reviews guest and nighthawk. I'm trusting people are reading this and that I'm not wasting time.**

 **I do not own.**

"So… where are we going?" Claire asked Noah.

"It's a surprise." Noah said cheerfully.

It was Valentine's Day again. The last one was not the best with her being kidnapped and all. She wondered what Noah was planning. He was extremely secretive the whole day. There was a midterm paper she had to finish earlier but Noah made sure that she was ready to go by 5. Claire gave him a sideways glance. He was very relaxed. What a difference a few years made. He used to be so nervous around her, trying to make a good impression. He would stammer and correct himself. He'd stumble over himself trying to get the door for her. It was sweet and cute but it did get old. Then after what happened with her father, he started to relax. Maybe it was because she started to relax. She let her guard down. Claire didn't even know she had had it up. Then again after all those years dating bad boys, she had to protect herself. Noah was different. Well, maybe not all that different. He did admit once that he thought that going out with her would put him in the cool kids category. Even though she was hurt at first by the admission, she realized why he told her. It was because he wanted to be honest with her. That really touched her. It meant that he just didn't like her but respected her as well. That meant the world to her.

"We're here." Noah said pulling up to a large seemingly deserted cabin. For a second she was worried. Then the worry passed. This was Noah… and Noah was always a gentleman. As if to prove her point, Noah walked over and opened the car door for her. He held out a hand to help her out. She smiled as she accepted it.

When she got out, she got a better look at the cabin. She realized that she was mistaken; it was not deserted. There was smoke coming from the chimney. She saw shadows in the window. Light music drifted from the door and every now and again a burst of laughter came from inside.

Curious, she looked at Noah who offered his arm. She looped hers through his and they walked to the front door. Claire could now see the small sign on the side of the cabin.

 _The Cabin over the River Restaurant_.

"Not really a creative name, is it?" She asked Noah amused.

Noah shrugged easily. "They don't have to be when they are this good."

He opened the door to let her in first. A greeter at the door smiled. "Welcome to CORR. What is your reservation under?"

"Noah Nixon." He replied. "For 6PM."

"Okay, Mr. Nixon. Right this way." The lady grabbed some menus and led them to a table in the back. When Claire stepped into the back, she sucked in her breath. The cabin in the front was deceptive. The trees hid the fact that it was sitting on a ledge overlooking a river. The back of the cabin was glass so that the diners could take full advantage of the view.

They were quickly seated.

"This is beautiful, Noah." Claire looked wide-eyed at the rushing water just beneath them.

"Yeah, they were hard to book especially on today. I actually made reservations right after last year's Valentine's." Noah shrugged.

"Really? After last year's? So you were sure we'd still be together?" She teased lightly.

She expected him to chuckle but he grew serious.

"Well, I wasn't sure but I figured that I could still give you the reservations if you wanted them. I know how much you like nature views and these are the best around." He said.

Claire sat stunned. She wasn't sure if Noah was being truthful. But after that incident with Rex, Noah had made it a point to avoid lying as much as possible. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or hurt that Noah wasn't sure about their relationship. On the one hand, she knew she was young and wanted to see more of what the world had to offer but on the other she realized that Noah was one in a million.

"Thank you, Noah. But I wouldn't go without you. And don't you have faith in our relationship?" She asked.

Noah swallowed hard. "I do, but things happen. I don't want to presume anything. Mainly, I wanted to make up for the lousy Valentine you had last year."

Claire laughed a little. "Hey, if I don't get abducted in the next 6 hours, It'll be a good Valentine's."

They both laughed at that.

"Seriously, Noah, what do you think about us?" She asked.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "To be honest, I wasn't sure what you see in me."

Claire looked at him in surprise.

"Rex tells me that I'm fun to hang out with, and that I don't smell like bananas. I'm not sure those are worthy attributes for a boyfriend." Noah said.

Claire giggled. "I'm sure the banana part is appreciated. I actually prefer vanilla."

"Me too." Noah agreed.

"Rex, should also add that you're a good friend." She added.

"He says that from time to time." Noah shrugged. "When he's not trying to beat me at something or other."

Claire smiled, remembering their competitiveness. "Well, Mr. Nixon, I can tell you that I see someone who accepts people the way they are, someone who is fiercely loyal, and someone who has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

Noah blushed. "Well, you're pretty special too." He mumbled.

"So, you can stop wondering what I see in you, and start wondering what we want to eat." She opened the menu.

"That's easy." Noah said sheepishly. "It's the prefix menu." He cleared his throat. "I… uh… it's a little expensive here."

Claire laughed again. She put down the menu. "Okay, then, you order."

Noah smiled with relief that she wasn't insulted. He flagged down a waiter to take their order.

Claire sat back and watched Noah talk to the waiter. When he left, Noah turned his attention to her. She was studying him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just glad to be here with you." She said.

"I'm glad too." He responded. Then realizing how that sounded, he added, "I mean I'm glad to be here too, with you, not that I'm not glad to be here as me… I mean with you because I'm here with you."

Claire placed a finger on his lips. "I know what you mean." She said.

"Good, because I wasn't sure what I was saying." Noah admitted.

They both laughed. It was a nice way to end the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **I do not own anything.**

Federico helped Annie up to the second seat on the bleacher in the indoor soccer field.

"Are you sure you don't mind hanging out in the bleachers while I practice?" Federico asked.

"No problem. I'll just study for my Orgo midterm next week." Annie pointed to the pile of books, papers, and notebooks next to her.

"Sorry, that soccer practice landed on Valentine's Day. I know it's our special day." Federico apologized for the hundredth time.

Annie waved away his apologies. "Don't worry about it. We'll go do something afterwards. Besides, I'm convinced Valentine's Day is just card and candy manufacturers' way of making more money." Annie pointed out.

"And flowers." Federico said as he pulled a rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Oooo, it's beautiful. Thank you." Annie squealed. She gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Federico! Get down here! It's time to warm up!" The coach called from the field.

Federico waved at him before turning back to Annie.

"Go, go! Don't worry about me." Annie shooed him.

Federico smiled before going down the stairs that led to the field which was surrounded by a waist high wall.

Annie watched him as he ran onto the field. She watched him kick the ball around with his teammates a while before she opened her Chemistry Textbook. There were so many amino acid chains she had to memorize. Soon she was absorbed in her book. She reached over for some handouts when she accidently knocked them through the crack.

"Oh darn!" She muttered. Placing the book down next to her she looked through the crack. The paper was on the floor just out of reach. She would have to go down. She sighed and got up. Walking down the stairs she went to the side where the opening was.

Annie bent over and crawled into the space. When she reached her papers, she grabbed them. Unfortunately, the paper was on top of some wires that she accidently pulled while picking up her paper. Suddenly, the lights on the field went out. The players ran into each other in the dark. There was yelling and sounds of bodies crashing into each other.

"What happened?" Annie wondered out loud unaware that she had done anything. She quickly crawled backwards until she backed out of the bleachers. She saw some flashlights from the cell phone shining from the field. Annie tried to head toward one of them but in the dark bumped into something. That something was a cart full of equipment on top of a ramp. It began rolling down the incline picking up speed as it hit the bottom. The cart started knocking people on the field who couldn't see it coming in the dark. Annie, who had no idea what she had done, groped around in the dark. As she stumbled around, she accidently pushed over the items that the players had put on the ledge of the wall that separated the field from the bleachers. Items spilled from the bag onto the field so that players trying to get back tripped over the articles falling down with some hitting the wall while others landing on top of others. When the lights finally came on, the coach saw the carnage on the field. All his players were groaning on the floor except for Federico who stood in the middle of the field unscathed.

0o0

"I'm sorry about practice." Annie said as they walked out the indoor field.

Federico shrugged. "It's okay. I was more or less done. Strange how the lights went out."

"Yeah. I'm so glad you weren't hurt." Annie hugged his arm.

"Well, the doctors said that their injuries aren't too bad. They should all be ready to play by next week." Federico put his arm around her.

"At least we can still go out before it gets too late." Annie snuggled closer.

"Hmm, all the restaurants are probably full right now." Federico said.

"I'm sure. But we don't need to go anywhere fancy." Annie said.

"Well, good because I was thinking of something… how do you say… low-key." Federico started pulling her towards the school's cafeteria. Annie looked at him curiously. When they arrived, he opened the door for her. As she walked in, she gasped. In the corner was a table set for two. There was a white tablecloth and a vase with a rose in it. Wine glasses and cloth napkins with fancy rings wrapped around them were placed in front of two wooden chairs. Petals and heart shaped confetti were scattered around the area.

"Thanks, Juan!" Federico called to one of the men serving food behind the counter.

Juan waved back ladle in hand.

Federico pulled the chair out for her. As she sat down, he ran to the cafeteria line and took the two plates that Juan had prepared.

He walked back and placed the plate in front of her.

"Did you do all this for me?" Annie asked shocked.

"Who else would I do this for?" Federico laughed.

"This is so sweet. Thank you." She sniffed.

"Is there something wrong?" Federico asked concerned.

"No, I'm just the luckiest girl in the world." She wiped away a tear.

"Well, I feel I'm pretty lucky." Federico smiled. He reached over and grasped her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Let's eat." She pulled the napkin from its holder. The napkin ring flew from her hand. It bounced off the wall and hit a boy on the head. He staggered back and hit a person with a tray of food which caused a domino effect where students fell back on each other. Soon there were students sprawled on the cafeteria floor with food around them.

Federico and Annie did not notice as they had only eyes for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so excited that more people have started writing for Gen Rex. They are pretty good. Please check them out and leave a review to encourage them. Generator Rex:Crisis Consortium by DraftsmanFive, A kingdom for a name by Hana-Liatris, Generator Rex Generations by dragonsroar, and Six Plus (Re)X by venting. Let's try to keep this fandom alive.**

 **I do not own.**

Meechum and Sarah stood waiting for the bus.

"Can we go out for hamburger and a milkshake tonight, daddy?" She asked out of the blue.

"Huh, what?" Meechum looked up from his phone startled.

"Tonight, can we go out for a burger and shake?" She repeated.

"Oh, I don't know, honey. I don't know when I'll be home." He said.

"Oh, okay. It's just that it's Valentine's Day and we don't do anything anymore…" Sarah looked down.

Meechum studied his daughter's crestfallen face. "Oh, what the heck, sure. Let's go out tonight. I'll tell Knight that I have to leave early."

"Yay!" Sarah cheered. Her face beaming, she threw herself into her father's arms in a fierce hug.

The bus pulled up. Meechum watched his daughter get on the school bus. She turned around and waved at him. "I love you, daddy!" He watched as she disappeared behind the closing school bus doors.

He was sure he could get off early today. After all he has been working overtime for a while.

0o0

"No." White said as he shuffled his papers on his desk.

Meechum stood stunned in front of the screen. "What do you mean no?" He sputtered.

White glared at him. "You're the one with the PhD. What do you think it means?"

"Listen White, my daughter expects me to take her out to dinner tonight and by god I will!" He said angrily. "I've been working my butt off for the last three months and…" Peter began ranting.

White held up his hand. "Look, doctor, your personal life holds no interest to me. We have a situation here that requires your expertise. If you can figure it out before the end of the day, then I don't care when you go." The screen blanked out.

Meechum gritted his teeth. Well, if that wasn't a challenge then nothing was. Quickly going to his lab, he turned on his computer. Staring at the email, he realized that there was a glitch in the program for the new batch of nanites they were working on. He set out to debug it. A few minutes into troubleshooting, there was an explosion in the lab next door.

"Caesar." He muttered angrily. Explosions were a natural occurrence next door. He had learned to ignore it. Suddenly his door slid open. Rylander in his tube rolled in.

"Meechum, we have need of your assistance." He said as smoke poured into his lab from the outside.

"I'm busy! I need to finish this so I can have dinner with Sarah tonight." Peter snapped not looking up from his computer.

"That's admirable of you but I'm afraid if you don't help, there might not be a tonight for any of us." Rylander said frankly.

Meechum's shoulder's slumped. He let out a long sigh. "What?" He asked exasperated.

A few minutes later he was gawking at the rampaging… thing in Caesar's lab. "The containment field can't hold him much longer. We need to find a way to sedate him before he totally wrecks the base." Caesar said calmly.

"What the sam hill is that thing!" Meechum exclaimed.

"Well, we were trying to reprogram the nanites to expel toxins from its body but it seemed to have the reverse affect.

"No kidding! What do you want me to do?" Meechum gawked.

"Well, you're the systems expert. Can you see if there was anything we missed and if we can reverse this?" Caesar said calmly.

Meechum ran to the computer and began typing all the while muttering about the unfairness of the universe.

"Here, there's the problem." Meechum pointed to some data on the screen.

Caesar looked at it. "Hmm, you're right. Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me…" Before Meechum could finish the monster broke from the containment field and broke through the door. They heard it running down the hallway. Both Meechum and Caesar looked at Rylander.

"It got out." Rylander said unhelpfully.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Meechum cried.

"With what? The most I can do is change colors. Look." Rylander's tube changed from green to blue to red. "If I can find the right frequency, I suppose I could have given it a seizure... or started a rave."

Meechum groaned.

0o0

Meechum armed with a tranquilizer dart roamed the hallways looking for the angry creature.

"This is so dumb. I'm wandering the hallways looking for a rampaging beast, when I should be home taking my daughter out to dinner for Valentine's Day." Meechum complained to no one in particular. He heard some metal fall. Freezing he held his dart gun up. Carefully approaching the area where the sound came from, he tried to get a good look through the dim light. From the shadows the creature jumped out. Startled Meechum fired several shots. Each missed. The creature hissed at him. Turning to face him, it charged. "Oh crap." Meechum barely got out of the way. He fired again. He missed again. The creature narrowed its eyes. He slowly approached Meechum like an animal stalking a prey. Meechum gulped as sweat rolled down his face. The creature leapt and Meechum dived underneath avoiding the monster. Turning around he glared at the creature.

"You are making me late for my dinner with MY DAUGHTER!" He began shooting at the creature's backside. The creature straightened up before slumping down. "That'll teach you to mess with me." Meechum said smugly as he twirled the gun in his hand. Then as he pointed the gun down he shot himself in the foot. "EEP!" He slumped to the ground.

0o0

"Meechum? Meechum?" Meechum felt someone slapping his face. It was Caesar. Meechum groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Ugh, I never shot a dart into my foot before." He grumbled.

"Me neither. How does it feel?" Caesar asked curiously.

"Like this." Meechum slapped his face the way Caesar was slapping his. Caesar sat back surprised. "What the blazes is the time?" He glanced at his watch. "Good grief! I'm going to be late! I've got to go! To heck to all of White's work! He can fire me! I have to meet Sarah for dinner!"

"I'm right here, Daddy." Sarah said. Rylander rolled in with her.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Meechum gasped as she ran to give him a hug.

"Dr. Salazar came to get me. He said that you were running late but you still wanted to have dinner with me." Sarah said cheerfully. "He said that you got me these chocolates but I should wait for after dinner."

"He did?" Meechum asked looking at Caesar in surprise.

Caesar nodded.

"Well, thank you… Honey, go wash up. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Meechum told his daughter.

"Okay daddy." Sarah skipped away.

Meechum looked at Caesar. "I… I don't know what to say." He stammered.

Caesar shrugged. "The chocolates were Rylander's idea."

"Thank you for bringing Sarah here. And…and I'm sorry for being so…" Meechum paused.

"Crotchety, cantankerous, curmudgeonly, cranky…" Rylander suggested.

"I was going to say… upset." Meechum growled at Rylander. "It wasn't your fault that… you're you."

"Thank you… I think." Caesar said uncertainly.

"Look, I'm not use to apologizing, so just go with it." Meechum snapped.

"Sure." Caesar agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have dinner with my daughter." Meechum got up momentarily before collapsing.

"Oh, by the way… the tranquilizer paralyzes your lower extremities for 24 hours." Caesar told him. Then he immediately jumped out of the way when Meechum tried to grab him.

"Caesar, I'm going to kill you." Meechum said pulling himself along the floor toward him.

"I think we should allow him time to recuperate." Rylander said backing away.

"I agree." Caesar said hastily retreating. "Feel better." Both Rylander and Caesar quickly left the room.

"SALAZAR!" Meechum's yell was cut off by the door closing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Super Bowl to those of you in the United States. Again, I'm just here for the food... which I invariably end up making... sigh. More Valentine's Day fluff. I'm trying to get one up each day before Feb. 14, but it's a struggle. Hope you are enjoying it.**

 **I do not own.**

Calan and Valentina sat on a park bench overlooking a lake.

"So what did you tell the albino?" Valentina smirked as she leaned into Calan.

"You don't have to like him. But there's no need to be insulting." Calan said stiffly.

Valentina sighed. "I'll never understand why you keep defending him."

"Because you don't know him like I do." Calan said.

"I guess if you're loyal to him, there must be something to it." She conceded. Lifting her face, she gave him a light kiss under his chin. "So what did you tell him?"

"Nothing much. Just said I was taking the night off." He said nonchalantly.

"Really, and he just let you go?" Valentina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm gonna have to work overtime next week." He admitted.

"Ah, I see." She said smugly turning back around.

"That doesn't mean anything." Calan insisted.

"It just means he's a miserly old man." Valentina commented.

"No. We have a lot of work to do." Calan protested.

"Right, lots of work now that Van Kleiss has been killed, the Consortium disbanded, Black Knight jailed…" Valentina listed on her fingers.

"We have international emergencies all the time." Calan reminded her.

"And a staff in the hundreds of thousands. I'm sure they can spare you for one night." Valentina scoffed.

"Are we going to fight all night?" Calan asked her.

"Only if you want to." She said slyly.

"You're incorrigible." He told her.

"And yet you keep coming back." She pointed out.

"Because I'm a sucker for punishment." He sighed.

"Mmm-hmmm." She said snuggling into his chest.

"We're going to miss the show if we stay here all night." He nudged her.

"I'm not complaining. Are you?" She pulled his arms tighter around her.

"I did pay for the tickets." He replied.

She laughed. "So you're being miserly now?"

"Not miserly, practical." He argued. "It's a shame to waste good tickets."

"Very well. If you insist on going to the show, I will oblige… this time." She straightened up.

"Gee, so kind of you." He said sarcastically.

"I think so." She said cheekily.

"Hmph, come on." He dragged her up. They leisurely strolled through the park towards the theater. Suddenly, a mugger jumped from the bushes brandishing a knife.

"Hand over your purse and no one gets hurt." He said menacingly.

Valentina and Calan stared at him for a second before they both burst out laughing.

The mugger became angry. "You think this is a joke." He lunged at Calan with the knife. Calan easily sidestepped him. The mugger stumbled, but regained his footing. He spun around furious.

"Hey, I believe he was threatening to steal my purse." Valentina said indignantly.

"You want to have a crack at him? Be my guest." Calan said gallantly.

"Oh, I'll do more than crack him." She sniffed. "Come niñito, see if you have the cojones* to take on a real guerrera*." She goaded the mugger. He stood confused.

"I don't think he knows Spanish." Calan told her. Then he scowled. "You just insulted me too."

"Hush, cariño*, I'm busy." She shushed him. Calan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

The mugger wasn't sure what to do, but the lady stood in a fighting stance, challenging him. He thrusted his knife at her. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The mugger screamed in pain. Valentina then kicked his legs from under him. He fell face forward. Then with a quick jab of her elbow, he was out.

"Done?" Calan asked bored.

"That was fun." She said getting up and dusting herself off. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as usual." He smirked. She took the arm he offered. "We should probably call the police." He said.

"Why? I already took care of him." Valentina said.

"Not for you. But he probably needs medical attention." Calan observed.

"Oh, that." Valentina said disdainfully. "I suppose that would be… humane."

"That's what I love about you… so concerned about your fellow man." He snorted.

"There's really only one man I'm concerned about." She said with a smirk, giving him a sidelong glance.

Calan blushed a little. "Like I said, incorrigible."

"And you like that." She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her.

 **cojones=balls**

 **guerrera= warrior**

 **cariño=darling**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did anyone see the Super Bowl last night? I don't know how you feel about the Patriots but they played a phenomenal game last night. Oh well, better luck next time Falcons. Hope you enjoy this story.**

 **I do not own.**

Rombauer sat in the driver seat of a Green Fist jeep. Lansky sat next to him furiously typing into his phone.

"Whatcha doing, buddy?" Rombauer asked glancing briefly at him.

"Looking for a present for Janet for Valentine's Day." Lansky replied without looking up.

"Valentine's Day? That's just a rip off holiday." Rombauer scoffed.

"Yeah, but you know if you don't get a present you'll look like a complete schmuck." Lansky said.

"True, true." Rombauer agreed. "So what are you getting her?"

"I dunno know. It's between the Heart Surprise Roses or the Sweet Surprises Bouquet." Lansky said.

"What's the surprise?" Rombauer asked.

"The price tag." Lansky answered. "It's the same amount as my monthly gym membership."

"Hmph, you know, everyone's giving flowers. That's why they jack up the prices… Wait you go to the gym? Since when?" Rombauer looked at his partner.

"Since I made that new year's resolution." Lansky replied. "And we were talking about flowers, right?"

"Right, right, sorry. Anyway, everyone gives flowers. You should consider giving her something… different." Rombauer suggested.

"Like what?" Lansky questioned.

"I dunno. What do chicks like?" Rombauer was talking more to himself.

"To be right all the time, to have the last word, to…" Lansky listed.

"No, no, no. I mean gift-like things." Rombauer corrected himself.

"You mean something I can buy." Lansky clarified.

"Not necessarily buy. Maybe you can make her something. It's thoughtful and all that crap." Rombauer said.

"I don't know how to make stuff. I suck at arts and craft. Remember the dream catcher in 5th grade summer camp?" Lansky told him.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know those things can spontaneously combust like that." Rombauer nodded.

"And it's good-bye Janet if I make her something that blows up in her face." Lansky said fretfully.

"Well, don't make anything that blows up." He said as if that was the most obvious thing.

"I wasn't planning on making anything." His friend stated.

"You should. Do something easy. Make a card." Rombauer said.

"Nah, remember 3rd grade when I glued my hands together?" Lansky stroked his chin.

"How did you glue your hands making a card?" Rombauer asked.

"Oh, that's easy, I was trying to make a pop-up card…" Lansky explained.

"Ah, say no more." Rombauer agreed. "How about candy?"

"Food poisoning in 7th grade."

"Sewing a heart pillow?"

"Sewed my sleeve to my pants."

"Picture frame?"

"I blinded myself with glitter."

"Soap?"

"Are you kidding? She might think I'm saying she stinks or something!" Lansky shook his head. "I think I better stick with buying something."

"Fine, but buy something different." Rombauer.

"Like what?" Lansky wondered.

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend." Rombauer said exasperated.

"Well, I'm getting her flowers, then." Lansky said matter-of-factly.

"That's not different!" He shouted.

"No need to yell. I'm right here." Lansky reminded him.

"Sorry, sorry, you're right." Rombauer took a deep breath.

They both sat silently for a few minutes.

"Hey, I need some gas." Rombauer pulled into a gas station.

"Sure, I need to use the little boy's room, anyway." Lansky leapt out of the jeep.

Rombauer began fueling up. He hummed to himself as he watched the numbers changed on the gas pump. As soon as he felt the familiar click indicating that the tank was full, he placed the nozzle back. Looking up he say Lansky walking back with a big grin.

"That must be some bathroom break." Rombauer remarked.

"Look what I got." Lansky pulled a rolled up piece of paper from behind his back.

"You got her toilet paper?" He asked.

"What? No!" Lansky unrolled it. It was a mini-poster.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Rombauer scratched his head.

"It's the poster from our first date." Lansky carefully rolled the small poster back. "She loved that movie and what's-his-name."

Rombauer shrugged. They both got back into the jeep. When they finally got back to base, Lansky got out of the jeep.

"Gotta call Janet." He yelled back.

Rombauer shook his head. "Poor, clueless sap. She's gonna dump him for sure." He muttered.

0o0

"Oh, I love it!" Janet squealed when she ripped open the wrapping paper.

"Yeah? I was worried. Rombauer said…" Lansky began.

"Does Rombauer even have a girlfriend?" Janet asked.

"Um, no…" Lansky said thoughtfully.

"Well, then don't worry about what he says. I love it. It's… so thoughtful. That was a great first date." Janet smiled.

"It was. And the sequel's playing down the block. I got tickets." Lansky held up two pieces of paper.

"Oh that's great! Let's go." Janet grabbed her purse. They walked hand in hand to the theater.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one contains spoilers from my Made-up Season 6. If you haven't read that yet, be warned.**

 **Here's a quick summary. Green Fist had invited the Pack to live on Nanite Island with the other EVOs that were not cured by Rex. Then VanKleiss came back and stuff happened. The island became an active volcano that blew up. Breach escaped through her portal and Biowulf and Skalamander left on their own. So we pick up on what happened to Biowulf and Skalamander.**

 **Part 1**

 **I do not own.**

After Biowulf and Skalamander escaped from the active volcano on Nanite Island by coaxing a ride from a whale EVO, they made their way to the mainland. They landed in California and immediately made their home in the sewers. They found an old abandoned sewer line to fix up. It wasn't perfect but it provided shelter and hid them from prying eyes. There was even a storm grate that allowed sunlight in… a place where Skalamander liked to spend his time sunbathing. Unfortunately, it also allowed in the other elements. But it was better than nothing. Biowulf and Skalamander would go out at night when they wouldn't be seen to look for food. They foraged in the dumpsters. They weren't picky.

There was one particular place that had good pickings, a dumpster behind a neighborhood diner. That was where they met Iris.

She must have been no more than 15 years old, scrawny and dirty. She was already rummaging through the metal container when she was accosted by two gang members.

"Hey, look what I found… a little rat." One of them laughed menacingly.

"Well, they're not very sanitary. What should we do to help keep the city clean?" The other responded coldly. Two switchblades appeared. The girl glared at them. Rotted vegetables hit their faces as she bolted out of the dumpster.

The gang members angrily cursed. They ran after her. Because of her malnourished state, she was not fast enough. One of them grabbed her while she struggled. The other approached her with a knife. A shadow fell over them, stopping them in their tracks. Scowling, the gang member looked up. His face changed from annoyance to fear.

"A monster!" He yelled dropping his knife. His partner dropped the struggling teen. Both fled as Biowulf reached his claws out. Iris looked defiantly at him before passing out.

Two clawed hands gently picked her up.

0o0

Iris's eyes fluttered open. She bolted up. Where was she? Looking around in her dim surroundings she noticed that she was lying on an old mattress. Getting up she tried to find a way out. She stumbled into a corridor. Seeing some light, she headed toward it. The echoes from the dripping water added to the eeriness of her surroundings. Then she stopped in her tracks. A shadow rose from the floor and spun around quickly. Iris could see crystals sparkling from the skin of the creature. Its eyes glowed white. She gasped and turn to run but ran into something metallic. Looking up in annoyance, she saw a metal wolf man. She crawled backwards only to hit something else. Iris looked up to see a lizard man. Jumping up she balled up her fists and got in a fighting stance.

"D…d…don't come near me. I'm warning you." She tried to sound menacing but it came out weak instead.

Neither of the creatures said anything. They lumbered away leaving her standing in the corridor. She relaxed. They did not seem interested in her at all. Against her better judgment she followed them back into the room that she had just come out of. The lizard sat down at a makeshift table. The wolf opened a cabinet and pulled out some bread. He dropped the loaf on the table. He broke it with his claws into three pieces. Dropping one piece in front of the lizard who shoved it into his mouth in one bite. The wolf took his time, tearing the bread apart with his teeth. Iris's stomach growled loudly. She shoved her hands against her stomach to quell the noise. The wolf looked at her. He picked up the untouched bread and came over to her. He shoved the piece into her surprised hands. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

"Eat, don't eat. Doesn't matter to me." He growled as he stalked back to his seat.

"It matters to me." The lizard grumbled. "I'm still hungry." The wolf tossed the rest of his bread to the lizard who immediately gulped it down.

Iris looked at the bread in her hand. She crammed the bread into her mouth. It was a little stale but she was so hungry that she didn't care. When she was done eating, she looked at the two creatures.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now go." The wolf nodded his head to a different corridor.

Iris looked at the creature with even more confusion.

"I don't understand." She stammered.

"That's the way out." The wolf stated pointing to the corridor.

"I have no where to go." She admitted softly.

"Not my problem." The wolf growled.

Iris moved to the corridor. Looking back one more time she walked to the exit. When her footsteps faded, Skalamandar looked at Biowulf.

"Why'd you let her go? She may tell the authorities." He grumbled.

"Who's going to believe her?" Biowulf countered.

"Bah, why did we help her in the first place?" Skalamander groused.

Biowulf didn't answer. He started kicking an old punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Skalamander knew he wasn't going to answer so he lumbered back to his sunning spot. Biowulf glanced briefly at the corridor where the teen had gone. Then he continued his training.

 **Yeah, I know I don't like OC's. I don't have the second part done yet. But I have another part 1 of something else that I might post up tomorrow if I don't finish this one. Then I have to finish the second part of that story. Yikes! I'm crazy. Hope you are enjoying these.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My kids are literally dancing because they found out tomorrow is a snow day. Stay safe and warm wherever you are.**

 **The Pack's adventure continues…**

 **Part 2**

 **I do not own.**

Iris found her way out of the strange creatures' home. They were not cruel but they certainly were not the friendliest of people. She didn't know why it would bother her. She had been on her own long enough to know that people were not altruistic by nature. But she missed having a real family. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she went to the shelter to see if she could score some food and maybe a shower. It was there she learned it was Valentine's Day. Someone was passing out candy hearts. She wasn't sure why but she took two.

Night time seemed to come quickly. She had to find a place to stay less the police find her wandering the streets. She didn't want to be sent back to the abusive foster home she ran away from. Luckily, the police had been busy because of a sudden spike in crime. So they mostly ignored her. Tonight it seemed especially busy. She counted no less than ten sirens passing her little area. Iris tried to keep out of everyone's way. When the last police car went by, she came out of her hiding place. She unconsciously headed back to the place she had come from that morning. When she realized where she was, she turned around. Just as she was about to go, she saw the two gang members from the other day. Iris was about to make herself scarce when she heard someone groaning.

"Hey, biker boy, this is our turf." She heard the gang member say.

"We warned you to stay out." Another one said.

Iris's conscience pricked her. Yesterday, she had someone to help her get away from those jerks. No telling what those punks would do to that boy. She knew she couldn't take those thugs by herself. But she knew who could. When she got to the creature's doorway, they were coming out.

Grabbing the claw of the wolf, she pulled on him.

"Quick! Someone needs your help. Those guys from yesterday are back!" She blurted out. The wolf seemed surprised but did not budge.

"Why should I care?" He growled.

"If you don't help, someone could die." She urged.

"What is that to me?" The wolf shook her off.

Iris looked in anger as the two creatures lumbered off.

"Fine! Don't help. But that makes you no better than those punks who pick on other people because you have the power to stop it but you won't!" Iris didn't know why she was so upset but she was. "If you walk away, you're just as evil as them."

Biowulf had stopped walking. When Skalamander realized that Biowulf was no longer following, he turned around.

"We're helping, aren't we?" He grumbled.

Biowulf didn't answer him. Instead he turned to Iris. "Where?" Was all he said.

Iris gave a sigh of relief.

0o0

The thugs kicked the teen in the ribs. The teen was balled up in the fetal position trying to protect his vital organs. They were laughing at him when one of them was lifted up in the air and thrown into a stack of garbage. The other goon turned around with a scowl. He yelped when he saw who it was.

"Get out of here!" Biowulf bellowed.

The thug immediately bolted tripping over himself trying to get away. Iris went over to the boy.

"You okay?" She asked picking him up. The boy coughed and nodded. Then he saw Biowulf.

He gasped.

"It's okay. He's a friend." Iris said.

"No, I'm not." Biowulf corrected. He turned to go. "Stay out of trouble."

"Can we go now? I'm hungry." Skalamander complained.

The boy noticed the lizard for the first time leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We're leaving now." Biowulf rumbled.

"Wait!" The boy cried breaking his stupor.

The two creatures turned around.

"I know a place where you can get food." He said.

Biowulf and Skalamander looked at each other.

"My name is Lance." He offered.

0o0

Lance and Iris found some discarded clothing in the trash behind a clothing store. They found a large hoodie and sweatpants for Skalamandar and a long black jacket with an unusually large collar for Biowulf. Pulling up the collar and donning a large brimmed hat, Biowulf could almost pass for a person. Lance brought them over to a small shop in a run down part of town.

Biowulf looked at the storefront.

"We have no money." He growled.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." Lance said. A small bell tinkled as the door opened.

"Lance? Is that you? Where have you been? Mom's been asking for you." A girl behind the counter of a small convenience store asked.

Biowulf scanned the small store. It was decorated with hearts and cupids. He noticed the calendar it was February 14, Valentine's Day. Last Valentine he had given his Pack mates gifts. This year, he didn't even know where Breach was. Although he would never admit it, he was worried about her and hoped she was okay. The truth was the only reason he helped Iris in the first place was that she reminded him of Breach.

"I was looking for parts for the bike and ran into trouble. But these guys helped me out." He nodded over to the oddly dressed men and one teen girl. "Can you hook them up?"

The girl eyed the boy. "You know we can't afford to give handouts to everyone." She said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay. We should go." Biowulf said in his low voice.

"No wait." Lance put a hand up to stop the two from leaving. Pleading with his sister, he said, "Hey, come on, sis. I'll pay for it when I get the money for the bike job." Lance insisted.

The girl sighed. She went over to the deli counter and pulled some meat from the display case. Soon they had three large sandwiches waiting for them on the counter. They sat at the chairs in front of the counter.

"Finally." Skalamander rubbed his hands together before grabbing his sandwich with both hands. As he went to take a bite his hood fell back revealing his face.

The girl gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, he was in a bad accident." Iris quickly pulled his hood back over his head. In a soft whisper, she said, "He's very sensitive about it."

The girl looked unconvinced as Skalamander scarfed down the sandwich. "Uh-huh, sure." She filled three cups with soda and put it in front of Iris and _the men_. She leaned back to watch as they ate.

Just as the three of them were finishing the bell on the door tinkled again. Three men walked in. They did not look friendly.

"Uh-oh." Lance muttered under his breath. He got up from his seat. "Can I help you… gentlemen?"

"Knock off the crap, Lance." One of them pushed him back.

"You still haven't paid your insurance yet." Another one added.

"Cough it up." The third demanded.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Lance began. "You know this store doesn't do a lot of business…" He was cut off when one of them picked him up by his collar.

"Well, you better give us something, or else." The man threatened.

"Stop!" His sister yelled jumping over the counter. Another man pinned her. Biowulf had had enough.

"Leave." He ordered.

"And who are you?" The man scoffed.

Biowulf pulled off his hat. "Your worst nightmare." The shocked man dropped Lance. Skalamander got up as well. He slapped the man off Lance's sister. His hood fell from his face.

"Monsters!" They pulled out guns. Biowulf was quicker. He snatched one gun and crushed it in his claws. The other two guns were knocked out of their respective owners' hands by crystal shards.

Biowulf picked up the one who looked like the leader. "Never come back, unless you want to face the wrath of Biowulf."

"And Skalamander." The lizard added.

The three men came flying out of the shop. They scrambled to get away.

"All right!" Iris cheered.

Biowulf turned to Lance's sister. "Forgive us for the intrusion. We will be going now."

She looked surprised. "Where are you going?"

"Back to our home." He said as he put his hat back on.

"But… but guys… You could be the answer to our city's problems!" Lance's sister said.

Biowulf looked at her.

"There's been this crazy crime wave and the cops haven't been able to do anything about it. The people in this community have been hit the hardest. You… you can do something." She said excitedly.

"What can we do?" Biowulf scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" Iris said getting excited as well. "You guys are like super strong and fast and not tied down by any rules! You would be awesome super heroes!"

"Yeah, you can clean up the streets. Did you see how scared they were of you?"

Heroes? Biowulf had been called many things in his life, but never a hero.

"What's in it for us?" Skalamander asked.

"Uh, the love and adoration of the people?" Lance offered.

Skalamander snorted.

"We will do it." Biowulf said as he stepped toward the door.

"We will?" Skalamander asked in surprise.

"Do you have anything better to do?" He asked.

Skalamander thought for a second before shaking his head.

"And you can come here for sandwiches every night." Lance said.

"They will?" Now it was his sister's turn to be surprised.

"Come on, the least we could do is feed them." Lance said.

"I guess." His sister agreed reluctantly.

"We have new heroes for the city!" Iris declared.

Biowulf and Skalamander stepped out into the night.

"Hey, guys?"

Biowulf and Skalamander turned around. It was Iris. She pulled something from her pocket.

"Um, it's not much but… Happy Valentine's Day." She shyly held out the candy hearts.

Skalamander snatched one and stuffed it in his mouth, wrapper and all.

Biowulf hesitated. But finally he took the heart from the girl.

"Thank you." He said simply. Then he went on his way.

"Wait for me." Skalamander jogged to catch up.

Iris watched their silhouette against the brightening skies of a new day.

 **Lance is not an OC. If you remember Crash and Burn, he was one of the bikers Holiday helped. Iris is my creation, made for the sole purpose of getting Biowulf and Skalamander to be the heroes they were meant to be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kenwyn, Walter, Tuck, and Cricket celebrate Valentine's Day in Hong Kong…**

 **Part 1**

 **I do not own.**

"So does Hong Kong celebrate Valentine's day?" Kenwyn asked Walter as he sipped some tea.

"Hmm? Well, obviously, they don't traditionally celebrate it. But Western traditions have a habit of creeping into other cultures." Walter said dismissively.

"Don't mind him." Cricket told Kenwyn. "He's naturally _aau hei_ , very grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." Walter said petulantly. "I'm more _yau muk_."

"What does that mean?" Kenwyn looked at Cricket and Tuck.

"It means he thinks he's funny." Cricket rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, he is funny… in the head." Kenwyn said. Tuck and Cricket snickered.

"Haha, oh, please stop. I can't take any more of your wit." Walter said flatly.

The four of them sat in a Chinese restaurant in Hong Kong having a traditional Cantonese breakfast of _dim sum_. The restaurant was decorated with pink hearts and cupids, which surprised Kenwyn who associated those items with the United States.

"Well, Valentine's Day or not, I'm going to enjoy our time off from Providence." Tuck said getting another dumpling from the bamboo steamer. "First a good long breakfast, then off to the arcade, then lunch at the food carts, then a trip to the entertainment district, then dinner at the Floating Restaurant."

"Oh the Floating Restaurant is such a tourist trap." Cricket groaned.

"Well, we have a tourist." Walter pointed at Kenwyn.

"Hey, I came here with you guys because I want an authentic experience. I'll go wherever you guys want." She said.

"That's very magnanimous of you." Walter said suspiciously.

"But I made a schedule for us to follow so we can optimize our time here." Kenwyn pulled out a sheet from her pocket. "Here, all you need to do is fill in the space here, here, here… and here with where we are going and we can maximize our fun."

"I knew it. I knew you'd do something like that. You can't schedule fun!" Walter looked at her. "You should just go with the flow."

"That's what you said about the amusement park… and we ended up standing on line for hours for two rides. Then when we followed _my_ plan we ended up on all the rides with barely a wait… sometimes riding even twice." Kenwyn said smugly.

"Yeah, well, that's a different kind of vacation. This is a relax, do what we want when we want vacation." Walter argued.

"It's okay. It wouldn't hurt to have a little schedule to keep us on track." Cricket said trying to keep the peace. "Here, give it to me." She took Kenwyn's paper and filled it out.

"Thank you, Cricket." She looked pointedly at Walter. "If we're done here, let's head over to the arcade. Time's awasting." Walter rolled his eyes.

Tuck pulled out his wallet and pulled out his credit card. A waiter appeared at his elbow to hand him the check. Tuck handed him the credit card. A few minutes later the man came back with the receipt. Once it was signed, the group left the restaurant.

"Arcade's this way." Tuck said leading the way. Walking through several alleyways, they ended up at a plain wooden door with a Chinese sign over it. Tuck opened the door. Kenwyn walked into a dimly lit place filled with vintage video games.

"Wow, I guess I was expecting something more modern." Kenwyn muttered.

"The newer stuff's in the back. But it doesn't hold a candle to the stuff in Tokyo. So we don't even bother. It's the retro stuff we come here for anyway." Walter walked to a large video game machine. "Ah, Miss Pac-Man, did you miss me?" He gave it a hug.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." Kenwyn grumbled.

"Yeah, that's why we go play over there." Cricket beckoned her to follow them. They walked over to a racing game that had bikes you sit on to control the avatars.

"Now we're talking." Kenwyn said her eyes lighting up.

"This is Tuck's and my favorite." Cricket picked the pink bike. Tuck got on the black one and Kenwyn sat on the dark purple one.

Cricket popped in a coin as did Kenwyn and Tuck. They sat ready. After the third beep they all hit their throttle and shot off.

0o0

"That was fun." Kenwyn declared.

"Yeah! I beat my new high score in Miss Pac-Man." Walter said proudly.

"Whatever! You need to broaden your horizons. There are other video games, you know." Tuck elbowed him.

"Hmph, none as good as my baby." Walter scoffed.

"Come on, we are three minutes behind schedule. If we move it we can still make up the time." Kenwyn quickened her pace.

"Seriously, we don't need to rush." Suddenly, Walter stopped. "Hey? You hear that?"

Cricket and Tuck stopped as well.

"Hey yeah, is that the..." Cricket's eyes widened as she recognized the banging gongs.

"It is!" Tuck shot off in the direction of the sound followed by Cricket and Walter.

"Wait! Where is everyone going?" Kenwyn called to them. "We are off schedule!"

She threw her arms up but ran after them.

Cricket, Tuck, and Walter stopped in front of a crowd.

"It is! It's a Chinese New Year parade!" Cricket squealed.

"A what?" Kenwyn panted after catching up.

"It's still Chinese New Year so they sometimes have parades that march around the local streets. See that's the dragon and those are the traditional lion dancers." Cricket pointed to all the dancers in colorful costumes.

"Let's get closer." Walter said pushing through the crowd.

"Walter, wait for us." Tuck called out.

"Those dancers are amazing." Kenwyn said awed as they tumbled, jumped, and danced in sync with the banging of the barrel drums.

"Yeah, most of them belong to some martial arts school." Cricket pointed at symbol on the drums.

"It looks familiar but I can't place which school it's from." Tuck scratched his head.

"What does it matter? It's cool. See what happens when you're flexible." He looked smugly at Kenwyn.

"I guess this is an acceptable reason to go off schedule." Kenwyn admitted reluctantly.

"Heck, yeah. Check out those acrobatics." Walter was still rubbing it in. Firecrackers went off. The finale caused excessive amount of smoke to obscure the view.

Kenwyn waved her hand to clear the smoke. "Ugh, is it always this smoky?" She coughed. When she turned to Walter, he was noticeably missing.

"Walter? Cricket, did you see where…" She trailed off when she realized that Tuck and Cricket were also gone. She turned to one of the spectators. "Excuse me? Did you see three people next to me?

" _Mmsic tang."_ The lady said in Cantonese. The spectators were dispersing. The acrobats were also leaving.

"Crap!" Cricket was not there to translate. Kenwyn ran to one of the performers. "Excuse me? Does anyone speak English?" The performers shook their head and continued packing. Kenwyn spun around frustrated. Where could they have gone? She watched the drums being loaded onto a cart hooked to a motorcycle. The movers seemed to be having trouble with the last one. The drum tipped over and the top fell off. Kenwyn saw Walter's unconscious form at the bottom.

"Hey!" Kenwyn yelled.

The men quickly pushed the drum upright. One of them cried to the motorcyclist who immediately shot off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kenwyn ran after them.

 **So is anyone still reading these?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you KakaAnko, Roxyte, Ellamena, and guest for reviewing the story. I was getting nervous with no reviews especially since some of these were not your typical Valentine stories. Beverly and Caesar will get their own story in the 50 First Date section on Valentine's Day or around then.**

 **I do not own.**

Kenwyn chased the kidnappers through the narrow streets of the Hong Kong market place. Luckily, the crowds slowed the progress of the cart. It allowed Kenwyn to keep up with it. She kept yelling for people to stop the cart but no one seemed to understand her. They, however, did get of her way.

When she got too close, the men threw a drum over. Kenwyn leapt over it and kept going.

Then one of them reached out and grabbed a pole from an awning of a near-by business. The awning fell over knocking a stall onto Kenwyn's path blocking her way. She tried to get around. Unfortunately, by the time she climbed over the mess they were gone. Kenwyn scowled as she jumped off the debris. She had no idea where they were going. The angry vendor was yelling at the cart. Kenwyn understood some of the words.

"Can you speak English?" She asked the lady.

"Yes, yes, I speak." The lady said in a thick accent.

"Who were they?" Kenwyn asked.

"Ai-yah! I do not know." The lady griped. "I do not see them."

Kenwyn frowned. She had hoped that she could figure out where they went. Then an idea came to her. She ran back to where the drum was lying. She pulled off the top and ran back to the lady. "Do you know where this is from?"

The lady squinted at the symbol on top of the drum. Her hands flew to her mouth. "That is the symbol of the ShiTou Luo."

"ShiTou? What's that?"

"ShiTou means rock. Luo means house. All the big gangs take over by them. They bad news." The lady shook her head.

"Well, can you tell me where I can find them? They have my friends." Kenwyn said.

"Then they gone." The lady remarked sadly.

"Just tell me where I can find them." Kenwyn repeated.

"I do not know. But you go to the docks, find one of their members. They are always there getting illegal shipments." The lady began picking up her stall.

"Thank you." Kenwyn said gratefully handing her some money.

The lady looked at her. "What for?" She asked.

"To pay for their damages to your business." Kenwyn explained.

The lady waved away the money. "Just get them."

Kenwyn nodded and left.

0o0

Kenwyn immediately caught a cab and managed to communicate where she wanted to go. Soon she was standing by the water. There were ships of all sizes. On one of them there was a giant heart made of red roses hanging from a crane. It must be for the Valentine celebration later that evening. A pang of regret hit her. Was it just this morning that they were planning their day? Taking out the schedule she looked at the last item on the list: Valentine's Day celebration by the water. Well, she was early for that one. She shoved the schedule back into her pocket. She walked along the pier feeling less confident of her plan. Did she think that a giant sign would appear over the heads of the ShiTou members. What did she think would happen? She should contact someone at headquarters. Just when she was about to dial Providence's number, a ship pulling up caught her eye. The ShiTou symbol was etched on the side of the midsized tugboat.

She ran behind the nearest building. Peeking out she saw some men get off. They entered near-by warehouse. A man stood outside standing guard. Kenwyn bit her lip. Checking her surroundings, she noticed some crates on the side of the warehouse leading to some windows. She strolled casually down the pier. No one paid her any attention. There were plenty of foreigners around so that she did not draw any attention.

As she walked closer to the warehouse, she dived into the side. Quickly climbing up the crates, she got to window. Pushing in the pane, she climbed in. Luckily, the window led to a walkway above the warehouse. Looking down, she saw her friends!

They had chains around their wrists in the center with guards all around.

The men from the boat walked towards them.

"What do you want with us?" Tuck yelled at the men.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you remember me?" Kenwyn couldn't see who was talking. One of the men stepped out of the way. Kenwyn nearly gasped. One of the men carried a jar. Inside looked like a poorly assembled sculpture. Only the sculpture was talking.

"Quarry!" Cricket seemed to shrink away.

The head in the jar laughed mirthlessly. "Good that you remember your old friend, Cricket. As to what I want from you? Nothing much, just revenge. You're all about to have a little accident and then I send your corpses to Rex as a little present." He snarled the last part. Kenwyn's grip on the railing tightened. What was she going to do? By the time she reached Providence, it would be too late.

"Careful! You idiot!" Quarry's voice brought Kenwyn back. Someone with a bottle of water accidently sloshed some on the jar. "If any water gets on him, I'll lose control of him."

That perked Kenwyn's interest.

"How could you even be alive?" Walter asked incredulously. "Rex pounded you into dust."

"Ah, but I realized if I get enough of my particles onto someone, I can take over that someone." Quarry was obviously pleased with himself. "I had this poor sap find as many of my pieces to paste together. Then I had him spread my dust around. And a few sprinkles later, I'm back on top."

"Eww, that's gross." Walter observed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head… you soon won't have one." Quarry said menacingly. One of the men next to him brought out a saber. Kenwyn had to act fast. He was afraid of water because it could wash away the dust off from his puppets. Water. She checked the ceiling. Sure enough there a series of pipes indicating a wet pipe sprinkler system. Hopefully, it still worked. Now if she could only get to it.

"Hey you!" A bullet flew near her head. Ducking she realized she had been spotted.

"Get her!" Quarry yelled.

Kenwyn tried to run but realized that she was being boxed in on either side of the walk way. Looking out off the side of the railing, she debated what she was about to do.

Another near miss of a bullet cemented her decision.

She climbed onto the railing and jumped.

Grabbing the pipe in the ceiling, she tugged with all her might. The pipe gave way and snapped. Water poured from the break. Using the pipe she was hanging on like a vine, she swung to another portion of the system. She broke that too.

"Stop her!" Quarry's voice held a note of panic. But it was too late. The water soaked the people below. Using the distraction, Tuck took his chains and used it to knock out his guard. Cricket and Walter did the same.

"I got the key!" Walter exclaimed. He unlocked his chains. He heard a yelp. Looking up he ran and caught Kenwyn as she fell.

"Nice catch." She said.

"I always thought so." Walter said as she blushed.

"Kill them! Kill them!" Quarry screamed. But his henchman started shaking their heads as if they were waking from a dream.

The man holding the jar with Quarry's remains dropped it. The jar shattered and the water pushed him down the drain with his screaming all along.

"W…w…what happened?" All the men looked bewildered.

"Long story." Tuck said as he unlocked his and Cricket's chains. "But unless you guys want to explain to the cops why you are here, I suggest you all leave."

0o0

Kenwyn insisted that they file a report with Providence before they could continue with their vacation. White Knight was not happy that Quarry was washed away but that could not be helped. Finally, their duties done, the four of them sat under a heart made of roses watching red and pink fireworks.

"You know schedules aren't bad." Walter said unexpectedly. Kenwyn looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, but they can be restricting." Kenwyn conceded.

"I think we can work at finding the right balance." Walter said staring at the fireworks.

"I'm sure we can." She agreed with a smile. Walter casually dropped his arm over her shoulders. To his surprise and delight, she leaned in. Cricket nudged Tuck who gave them a brief glance. Then he wrapped his arm around Cricket's waist. They watched as the night sky burst into Valentine's Day colors.

 **Don't know what to tell you guys. This was the last story I had pre-written. If I have time tomorrow, I will try to get another one out. But honestly, I don't think I will make it in time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Spoilers for Season 6**

 **This story was supposed to be in my original Valentine's Day countdown. But I hadn't finished my Season 6 yet so this would not have made sense. The boy is not an OC. He, if you haven't figured it out by now, is supposed to be NoFace. His name is Evan, which is from vetty123's story Generator Rex Season 4. I'm not comfortable with making up non-canon names or OC's. So after the cure, Evan, who was a little disoriented at suddenly becoming human and semi-feral from living away from people for so long, made his way to Nanite Island and latched onto Breach because she was a familiar face. (And after watching the episodes, he hates VanKleiss but Breach was in the background and never interacted with NoFace whether good or bad.)That's my story and I'm sticking to it. So this is after Breach escapes VanKleiss's mind control chip. She and Evan are living in her pocket dimension.**

 **I do not own.**

Breach opened a portal and a flood of teddy bears poured from it. She looked at her companion. The dark haired semi-feral boy took an armful and began stacking them on the shelves in her room. Soon the shelves were full of bears neatly lined in rows. He turned to her when he was finished. She nodded her approval.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked in his halting speech. He was just learning to use his voice again. His tongue felt foreign in his mouth and it didn't move like he wanted it to.

"Let's go play school." Breach said.

Evan frowned. "We played school yesterday."

"We play school everyday." Breach insisted.

"I want to race." Evan told her.

Breach scowled. A few years ago, she would just send her toys away if they didn't do what she wanted. Rex, her new shiny, broke her stuff and made her mad. She needed order. She needed control. Rex showed her how fragile all that was. But Rex also started to show her what it meant to be a friend. And being friends meant that she didn't always get her way. She was learning that with Evan. She didn't always like it but somehow it made it more meaningful… and frustrating like now…

"I don't want to race." She pouted.

"I do not want to play school." He insisted.

They looked at each silently.

"We can play school now and then we can race after." Breach said petulantly.

"Race now. Play school later." Evan suggested instead.

Breach crossed her large arms.

"Please?" Evan added.

Breach softened. No one ever said please to her in the Pack. They always made demands. It wasn't until she met Rex and Valentina that she learned that not everything was an order.

"Fine." She relented. "But I get a head start."

"Okay." Evan agreed.

They disappeared in swirl and onto the school's track and field. Evan picked up the bike on the floor. Breach got on hers. She didn't like the bikes. Her huge hands engulfed the handles and made it hard to steer or stop.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Evan called out.

Breach started peddling. She wobbled a little before the bike straightened. She peddled as hard as her legs could go. Evan waited until she was halfway through the course before he started going. He caught up easily to her. When she saw that he was getting near, she peddled harder. Evan was the more athletic of the two and was about to zip past her when a hole opened up and he fell in. Evan and his bike landed back in the beginning. Breach flew through the finishing line.

"I win!" She declared.

Evan, however, wasn't happy. "That not fair." He said looking at her. "You can not do that."

"Yes, I can." Breach said eyes flashing. "You have the advantage."

"You had head start!" Evan's speech was getting sloppy in his anger. "You play nice or I no play with you." Evan walked off.

Breach looked on anxiously. She had not expected this. She followed him. "You promised to play school." She said haughtily.

"You no play fair." Evan repeated as he continued to walk away.

A portal appeared and they both dropped into a classroom. Evan dropped into a chair.

"We are playing school." Breach demanded.

Evan crossed his arms and looked away.

"Play school or… I'm not your friend!" She blurted out.

"Friends no cheat." Evan said plainly. "You not friend."

Breach was taken back by that. A portal opened up and she disappeared. Landing on her bed, she sniffled into her pillow. It's not fair! She wasn't good at racing. She should have every advantage. She didn't want to do the stupid race to begin with.

But it wasn't nice of her to drop Evan back at the beginning. She turned over to face the ceiling. He did give her a head start. Maybe instead of using her powers she could just practice biking more. Then she would beat him for real. She sat up and rubbed her face with her misshaped hands. Friends didn't always have to do what the other wanted. Another portal brought her back to the classroom. Evan still sat there but his back was facing her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cheated." She said in a small voice.

Evan turned his head. His back was still towards her. He turned back to whatever he was doing.

Breach hung her head. Maybe he wasn't going to talk to her anymore. But before she could leave, he turned around. He had a cut out heart in his hands. The words were uneven and sloppy but she could see it read, _To my friend._

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said slowly enunciating each syllable.

Breach looked at him in surprise.

"I remember today is special day. I know you don't like to race. Sorry." Evan said by way of explaining.

Breach took the fragile paper carefully. The paper looked ridiculously small in her hands.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"Play school?" Evan asked.

Breach thought a moment. "No, let's go race."

Evan's face brightened. "Really?"

Breach nodded. They appeared on the field again. They got their bikes. "We both start at the beginning. Ready? Set. Go!" Both shot off. Breach panted as Evan passed her. But even though he was winning, Breach didn't mind. After all, friends are happy when the other is happy too.


	12. Chapter 12

**There are four types of love agape, phileo, storge, and eros. (There might be 7 depending on who you ask, but these are the ones I learned in my day.) Agape is unconditional love, phileo is love between friends, storge is love between family, and eros is romantic love… to paraphrase. The love between Wade and Beasly are phileo. They are still just friends. That's it. I don't believe every close relationship needs to be eros.**

 **I do not own.**

Beasly sat on the bench reading the letter for the twentieth time.

"Whatcha got there?" Beasly immediately put the letter away. Wade frowned when she saw that. Beasly sighed and brought the letter out.

"Can't keep anything from you." He grumbled handing her the letter.

Wade skimmed through it. Her face grew serious when she finished.

"Hey, I'm sorry." She said quietly sitting down next to him. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I have to quit Providence." Beasly said flatly.

"No! You can't" Wade said alarmed.

"There's no one else to take care of my mama." Beasly shook his head.

"How about a live in care-giver?" Wade suggested.

"You know how expensive they are? I don't make that kinda money." Beasly said.

"But you don't know how to take care of a someone with a stroke, do you? And what are you going to do about earning money?" Wade bombarded him with questions.

"I don't know!" Beasly snapped. Then he winced. He hadn't mean to be short with his friend. "Sorry." He leaned over.

Wade put a comforting hand on his back. "Hey, you'll figure it out." She said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I hope so." He said softly.

0o0

"What's this for?" Jackson asked looking at Wade.

"Beasly's mother had a stroke. Beasly can't afford the cost of taking care of her." Wade explained.

"Not to sound callous… but what does that have to do with me?" Jackson said uninterestedly.

Wade picked him up by the collar. "Beasly doesn't have that kind of money. We're taking a collection to help him out." Wade said through gritted teeth.

Jackson gulped. "Sure thing, Wade." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a bill.

"Thank you for your generosity." She dropped him in his chair.

Nyquist walked up to Wade with money as well. "Tell Beasly, I hope his ma gets better soon.

Wade smiled. "Thanks."

Soon the other agents lined up to offer their contributions. Wade left with a sizable sum. She went to find Beasly. After a quick search, she found him sitting in the cafeteria.

"Hey, how's it going?" She slid in the chair next to him.

He shrugged listlessly. "I talked to Captain Calan. He said to do whatever I had to do."

"Look, the fellas and I took up a collection to help." She pushed an envelope towards him.

He looked at her in surprise. "You guys didn't have to." He touched the envelope.

Wade snorted. "Of course, we didn't _have_ to. We wanted to."

"Thanks." He said simply.

"You're welcome." She answered.

"Well, I gotta go call the hospital to see how she's doing. You know, it's funny, but today's Valentine's Day." He said with a catch in this throat.

"Yeah?" Wade waited for him to say more.

"My parents got married today. When pop died, I sent her flowers every Valentine's Day. Maybe I still have time to order some." He said.

"Sure, you can have them expressed there." Wade agreed.

"But I don't think she'd even notice them." He said sadly.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." Wade said softly.

"Yeah. I guess." Beasly said unenthusiastically. Wade watched him shuffle out the door.

She wished she could do more.

0o0

Wade was working on finishing her paperwork when Beasly burst into the room. He was panting and out of breath. He had a wild look about him.

"What's wrong?" Wade asked alarmed.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong. I talked to the doctors. They said an anonymous benefactor just offered to pay for 24 hour care for my mama at a nursing home… indefinitely." Beasly stammered.

"What?" Wade's mouth dropped. "But who?"

"That's why they're called anonymous." Beasly grinned, getting back some of his mischievousness.

Wade lightly smacked him. "I know that, you bum. But I mean this seems too good to be true."

"I know. I didn't believe it myself at first but they emailed me everything and it's all legit." Beasly almost whooped.

"Well, that's great!" Wade said happy for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm going to fly out right now to finalize the paperwork and to see my mama. I can deliver those flowers myself." He said excitedly.

"Well, quit yaking with me and go." She pushed him towards the door.

"I know but I had to tell someone the good news." He beamed. Wade gave him a light hug.

"Now go, before you miss your flight." She ordered.

Beasly gave her one last grin before running out the door.

Wade sat down in wonderment. Who on Earth could be so generous?

0o0

"Everything arranged yet, Captain?" White Knight asked from the screen in the conference room.

"Yes, all taken care of. That was very generous of you sir." Captain Calan said to his boss.

White snorted. "Well, we can't afford to lose one of our best agents, can we?" He said casually as he wrote something down on his notepad.

"No, sir. We can not." Calan was grinning now.

White looked up over his nose. "You still here? Don't you have some job to tend to?" He growled.

"Yes, sir, I do." Calan saluted. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"And Captain?" White added before Calan could leave the room.

Calan turned around questioningly.

"I trust this will not get out." He shuffled the papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir… I mean no sir. No one will ever know." Calan replied. Then he added, "Thank you." Then he was gone.

White snorted again before the screen went blank.

 **So White is not a total jerk, especially after my season 6. But did you ever wonder why Calan is so loyal to White? There must be a reason.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since I ran out of pairings, I decided to do a two parter HOLIX story. This takes place after my season 7.**

 **I do not own.**

"I'll be back by this evening." Six told Rebecca as they walked to the hanger.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I can cancel the reservations, just in case."

"No need." Six said.

"Then we're still on for tonight?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course." Six stated.

"But you'll call, if you're going to be late?" She continued to ask.

Six turned to her. They were at the entrance of the hanger. "Don't worry."

Rebecca sighed. "I'm not worried. It's just that you've been underestimating your missions. It's okay if you can't make it back for dinner…" A finger on her lips stopped her talking.

"That was just one time. I'll be back in time for our dinner date tonight." He said.

When she looked incredulously at him, he leaned over and gave her a quick peck. "I promise."

"I'll meet you at the restaurant." She said with a smile.

He gave a small smile back and nodded. Six walked through the doors to his jet. A grunt handed him a clipboard.

"Everything ready?" Six asked curtly.

"Yes, sir. Agent Rex is waiting for you by your jet." He answered.

"Good." Six handed back the clipboard. Walking around one of the tanks he arrived at his jet. Rex was already there. He was leaning against the side with his arms crossed.

"Took you long enough, old man. Taking your time saying good-bye with the misses?" He grinned cheekily.

"Get in, unless you want to walk." Six stated as he settled himself into his jet.

"I can fly, remember?" Rex snorted.

"Very well." Six started to close the hatch.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Rex said alarmed. "It's over 10,000 miles."

"Then you better start going." Six observed dryly.

"You're upset about the old man comment, aren't you?" Rex asked while the hatch closed. Six waved as his jet started moving toward the opened doors.

Rex scowled watching Six's jet leave. Then as it reached the door, it stopped. The hatch opened.

"Coming?" Six called back.

Rex's expression softened and he ran to the jet. Jumping in, the hatch closed.

"You're getting soft." Rex said.

"Do you want me to eject you?" Six asked flatly.

"Comment withdrawn." Rex quickly said.

Six nodded satisfied.

0o0

Rebecca finished her work early… or rather she left the rest to her co-workers. She quickly showered and dressed. Six always did something special for her on Valentine's Day. And this was their first Valentines' Day as a married couple. Unfortunately, Six was called away on a mission with Rex. Something about terrorists taking over a government building. Six had insisted it would be a quick in and out. He, however, said the same thing about another mission a week ago. He didn't come back till three days later, battered and bruised. It appeared the mission was a tad harder than he had anticipated. Rebecca tried not to worry. When Six made a promise, he always kept it. She hummed as she put on her make-up and did her hair a little differently. Instead of her tight bun, she went for a looser updo. Going to her closet she pulled out a new dress that she had been dying to wear out somewhere. After she was done, she studied herself in the mirror. _Not bad_ she thought. Grabbing her purse, she stepped outside to get to her car.

"Looking good, Doc." Bobo called out to her when she walked passed.

"Thank you, Bobo." She said simply.

"Hope, Six gets there on time." Bobo said.

"He will." Rebecca said with the confidence she didn't feel. She entered the hanger and walked to where her car was parked. Agents turned to look at her. One was looking so intently that he didn't notice the parked jet. He walked right into the wing and fell flat on the ground. Holiday reached her blue car, a Christmas present from Six.

She drove to the restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant, she allowed the valet to take her car. When she walked in the maitre d immediately greeted her and led her to a table. He pulled out the seat and she sat down. She smiled and thanked him. He left her and a waiter appeared. Asking if she wanted anything, she declined and told him she was waiting for someone. He sagely nodded and offered her water and a bread basket. Then he left her alone. Rebecca checked her watched. She was a little early, but not too bad. She waited… and waited… and waited.

The restaurant was only half full when she arrived. It was now bustling with activity. She felt bad that she occupied the table while the line at the door started to get long. Pulling out her phone, she checked to see if anyone called. There was nothing. Where could he be?

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy belated Valentine's Day. I've been losing motivation to write again (sorry nighthawk and guest). I think I need another break but I have finished this story now. Apologies if I don't start my next story right away and if it takes a while to update Rex vs. Thanks for all the reviews FuntasticFrost(aka MoonGirl1155). I'm glad you like them.**

 **I do not own.**

"So I says, I had Chinese yesterday. Why don't we go for tacos? And you know what she says?" Rex was talking to Six who looked around his control board.

"Rex, is there any point to this story?" Six asked flatly.

"Of course, don't all my stories?" Rex asked indignantly.

"No, not really." Six stated.

"Aannnywaaaay." Rex stretched out the word. "So she says that we eat it all the time! Can you believe that?"

"You do eat it all the time." Six answered.

"No I don't!" Rex denied.

"What did you have for lunch?" Six asked.

"Uh, tacos…but that's not the point!" Rex protested.

"Mmm-hmm." Six flipped a few switches.

"I eat other stuff. I'm a very adventurous eater… well, except for lamb… and duck… oh, and I hate seafood… and anything green…"

"Rex, we're almost there. Get ready." Six stated.

"Fine. I bet you can't wait to back for Valentine's Day." Rex smirked.

"I have been committed." Six admitted.

"Really, because people who are committed usually wear straightjackets." Rex teased.

"Get out." Six said suddenly.

"I was just joking." Rex held up his hands defensively.

"No, I mean get out. We're here." Six said after pushing a button and getting up.

"What? We're just going to jump out of the plane?" Rex asked incredulously.

"Yes." Six opened the hatched as the jet hovered.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Rex pulled down his goggles and stepped to the side of the plane. He formed his Boogie Pack and jumped.

"I did." Six said before Rex could hear him. Six pulled out his hover board and followed Rex.

0o0

Holiday looked at her phone. Finally, giving up, she dialed Six's number. She counted the rings… one, two, three, four. After the eighth ring it went to his voice mail. She hung up, feeling frustrated. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she made a decision. If Six doesn't show up in the next… 20 minutes, she was leaving. People were eyeing her table.

Just as she was about to give up and go, there was a commotion in the back. Smoke started pouring out the kitchen. Rex burst through the double doors on his Rex Ride. Six hopped off the back. Rebecca looked at them with open mouth.

"What? How? Huh?" She sputtered.

"Hey, Doc!" Rex said cheerfully, pulling up his goggles, ignoring the yelling of the Maître D' and the waiters. "I got Six back just in time." He looked at his watch and his smile faltered. "Okay, maybe he's a few minutes late." A chef came out of the kitchen waving a big meat cleaver. "Oopps, that's my cue to leave." Rex pulled down his goggles. He revved his engine and peeled out through the front door, which luckily was opened to let the smoke out. The crowd in the front also managed to part quickly before Rex mowed them down. The chef gave chase yelling.

In the chaos, no one noticed a dapper man in green sit across from the still-stunned Rebecca Holiday. She looked at Six and her eyes narrowed.

Six shrugged as he calmly shook out the napkin and placed it over his lap. "I guess the mission was a little more… troublesome than anticipated."

"I thought you'd call?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

Six pulled out a smashed phone. "No signal." He deadpanned.

Rebecca tried to glare at him but slowly her frown melted into a smile, then a giggle, and finally laughter. "I guess, this is another Valentine's I won't forget."

"Hmmm, perhaps." Six took a sip of water. "But I believe I can make all our Valentine's together… unforgettable."

"Is that so?" Rebecca smirked.

"It's a promise." He smirked back. He leaned forward and kissed her. When they parted, Rebecca had a dreamy smile on her face.

"You know, if you're not starving... maybe we could skip dinner..." Rebecca looked at him slyly.

Six took the napkin off his lap and got up. "I never say no to a lady." Throwing money on the table, he took her hand and helped her up. Together they walked through the mess Rex made as he left.

 **I hope it doesn't seem abrupt. I tried to update everyday until I got to the last chapter. Then it was blah… Things came up and I couldn't finish it. Not to mention the lack of motivation. If you liked any of these imaginings let me know. Maybe in the far, far, far future, I can expand on them.**

 **God Bless.**


End file.
